There is enormous variety of various types and materials from which handrails may be constructed. It is well known to use metal tubing which is mounted a spaced distance from a wall for handrails. Similarly, wooden handrails may also be attached to a wall as a handrail.
While handrails have a very functional purpose, there is still a desire to provide a functional yet aesthetic product. To this end, metal handrails may be painted to achieve any desired color. However, handrails are subject to accelerated wear in high traffic areas and require increased maintenance with respect to touch up painting and repair. Similarly, wooden handrails can be stained in a limited number of finishes or painted in a variety of colors. However, high wear areas will result in an ongoing need for periodic maintenance as the finish is compromised by high traffic usage. Further, handrails positioned in high traffic areas often are damaged by deliveries of furniture, supplies, and various moving activities.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for economical handrail systems that can be supplied in a variety of colors and finishes and which exhibit superior durability in terms of finish and wear compared to conventional metal or wood handrails.